Not All Popular People Are Bad
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Title says it all and it's true. Written by guestsurpirse. I only posted it for them.


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Chad, Cassie, and Vamps. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I own nothing.**

 **Before someone leaves a review saying this story doesn't belong in the Ben 10 category, the reason it's under this category is because Vamps is a Vladat and Vladats are part of the Ben 10 series.**

* * *

 **Not All Popular People Are Bad**

Chad was definitely a popular guy at school. All the girls liked him and all the guys thought he was cool! Well, everyone but Cassie! She disliked all popular people because most of them were so mean to her. Well today was the worst day ever! Now the teacher said they had to be partners in a school project.

"No!" She gasped. She tried to keep her voice down but she was frustrated, yet scared. She was bullied by so many jocks and cheerleaders that she wanted nothing to with him. He looked over at her and saw her quickly look away.

"Why is she acting strange?" He thought. After class, he went to go and talk to her but she disappeared down the hallway.

"HA! You're partners with that weird girl!" A friend joked.

"Good luck…," another friend spoke.

"Guys, just relax; I need to speak with her first," Chad responded. He and his friends then headed to swim practice. While Chad was swimming, he noticed Cassie was helping some other girls to clean out the sides of the pool.

"Hey! Cassie! C'mere," Chad called as he swam near the edge. Cassie stopped cleaning and saw him swim to the edge and smile at her.

"Hey…you know, we need to start brainstorming for that project," he said softly.

"Oh, I don't think we should worry about that. I will get you a new partner."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because it's just for the best," Cassie replied. Chad cocked a curious brow and wanted to talk to her more, but his friends were calling. When he turned back around to speak with her, she was walking away!

"HEY! Cassie! Come back!" He called out. But she was walking quickly away. Over the course of the next few days, she kept acting strangely!

"Why won't she talk to me?! We are wasting time!" He thought. He then walked to class and saw her sitting by the window. He walked up behind her and gently sat behind her in the extra seat. Cassie turned around and met the curious and pleasant eyes of Chad.

"Cassie, c'mon! Why do you keep avoiding me?"

"Because you're a jock! You guys always make fun of me and tease me!"

"Hey…easy…not all jocks are bad." Chad said, feeling her animosity.

"Yes, you are! All of you are the same!"

"No we're not. But that's fine. Before the end of today, we will have a nice talk," he said as he then sat back and listened to the professor.

After class, Cassie tried to hurry and leave but before she left, she was told by the teacher that she needed to begin her project soon or else they would fail! Cassie now knew the urgency of what Chad was talking about. She ran to find him, but she was told that he already left to go home!

"Great! Just great; now I have to go to his house. I need to find him now so we can discuss our project," She said softly. She hurried to the car and Vamps (with his human mask on) was waiting.

"Hey hon, what's the hurry?"

"I have to go to Chad's house and speak with him about the assignment."

"Ok, I'll drop you off and then come back."

"No, it's alright; you can drop me off and I will walk home. It should still be early," she smiled. Vamps nodded and they drove to Chad's house.

When Chad saw her arrive, he was surprised but happy! Cassie, however, was in for a shock! He was having a pool party with his friends! Once she knocked on the door, Chad answered with a huge smile.

"Hey, there! Glad you stopped by!"

"Hey, Chad, I came because I wanted to talk to you about the assignment," Cassie said shyly. Chad cocked a curious brow and then gently pulled her inside the house. Vamps was watching from the car and decided that he would stick around for a bit, _ESPECIALLY_ since Cassie was in the presence of a boy. So he jumped out of the car and hid in the tree to watch over her.

Meanwhile, Chad led Cassie to the backyard where his friends were swimming. Chad then jumped in the pool too; he soon surfaced and motioned for her to come over.

"Hey! Come on in!"

"Hey Cassie!" Another guy called.

"Come on!"

"What's taking you so long? C'mere!" Another one smiled. But Cassie was frozen; these were the FOOTBALL players of the school! The main bullies that were mean to her were the baseball team. But one bully was there because he was on both the baseball and football team and he sneered at her.

"What are you doing here!? Get lost!" He sneered. Chad spun around and gave him an angry look and Cassie immediately went to leave.

"HEY! Cassie, stop!" Chad called out as he jumped out of the pool and went after her. Cassie, meanwhile, was embarrassed. She was almost to the front door when she felt something grab her and pull her to a wet chest!

"Cassie, easy! Look, I'm sorry for what Brick said. He can be a jerk anyway; come back in," He said, trying to pull her back towards the pool area.

"I'm fine. I will just see you another time!" She said as she tried to leave. But Chad knew better; he knew she would not talk to him and then they would both fail the assignment.

"Sorry, Cass," he said as he then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Put me down!" Cassie cried out in alarm. Not only was Chad much bigger than her, but he was the most popular guy in school! He was older than her by 2 years, but the project was all about the younger students connecting with the older students; similar to a sociology project. He chuckled at her attempts to get out of his grip and he walked back outside with her over his shoulder.

"Brick! You owe her an apology!" Chad called out. After a few moments of arguing, Brick got up and looked at her angrily.

"Sorry, dweeb," he sneered evilly. That was the breaking point; Cassie got so mad that she punched him in his nose and made it bleed.

"OW! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He growled as he went to grab her, but Cassie hit him in his stomach. She was stronger than she used to be because of Four Arms' blood transfusion a few months back, so her punches definitely hurt! At that moment, Brick feel to his knees in shock and pain. He couldn't believe she was that strong! She actually hurt him! The other guys were in shock too, especially Chad. Cassie looked at the shock and fear in some of their eyes, and she felt even worse! She got up to leave and she took off for the door.

"I've had enough!" She said sadly. But she turned and saw all of the jocks chasing her and Chad was in the front!

"WAIT, STOP!" Chad called.

"We aren't angry!"

"Come back, Cassie!"

But Cassie was desperate to leave! She knew she couldn't get out the front because she knew that he locked it and they would catch her before she got a chance to open the door! So she ran in a room and closed the door! It was Chad's room!

"Hey! Come on out, Cass," he cooed.

"We aren't gonna hurtcha."

"Man. Now I see why she was afraid of jocks. Brick over here ruined it!" Another guy hissed.

"Cassie, come on," Chad said, now feeling impatient. He then pushed the door open and forced her back. She landed with a squeal on the bed and he pounced on her and held her down; the other jocks chuckled and left them for a moment to talk.

"G-GET UP!" Cassie squealed.

"Calm down, Cassie. We aren't mad. That was an awesome punch! If anything, we were shocked," he chuckled. But Cassie looked away, still embarrassed. He chuckled and then gave her a nip on her ear; her eyes opened wide and she attempted to protect herself, but then Chad dug his face into her neck and began blowing raspberries!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! CHAD! CHAD! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Will you come in there and chill?" He asked as he looked at her with his mischievous eyes. Cassie looked away a bit and he then dug his face deeper in her neck and this time began to nip on her neck.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHP!"

"I have a cousin just like you and when she acts shy, this is what I do," he chuckled as he kept going. She then laughed even harder when he skidded his fingers down her sides.

"CHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAD STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Will you stop running from us?"

"YEAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Hmmm? I dunno," He chuckled as he blew a raspberry near her ear!

"CHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHD PLAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAAHHA!"

Finally, he stopped and let her up. Once she sat up, she met his mischievous eyes.

"Now c'mon…let's go and discuss that project."

"Ok, I have my notebooks," she smiled.

"That is…after we go out for pizza," He chuckled as he threw her over his shoulder and got his friends. She giggled; now she was starting to realize that Chad wanted to be her friend, not her enemy.

"Hey guys! We got a new recruit and we're taking her out for pizza; let's move!" He called. His friends cheered and they all headed outside to jump in the car.

Vamps smiled from the branch and watched from a distance; he was happy that she saw not all popular people or jocks were bad. If anything, some could end up to be your best friends!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **To guestsurprise: A very good story with a good lesson: Don't judge others on just their looks; judge them by their actions. Very well done. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but absolutely now flames! By that, I mean no bad reviews. Any bad reviews that appear will be removed and reported! (I am not joking about this). Thank you.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
